The Son of Neptune
by Thalia Michele
Summary: My version of the next book in The Heroes of Olympus series, The Son of Neptune. Features Percy Jackson and the Roman campers at the Roman Camp and Camp Half-blood and the campers.
1. Hera Sends Me to Camp

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything from PJO or THO nor do I wish to, I would mess it up everything goes to Mr. Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 1**-Hera Sends Me to Camp

Being tormented by a god and tormented by one is totally different, trust me I know. All I did was kiss Annabeth goodnight and go to my cabin to go to sleep. Next thing I knew Hera's by my bunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To bring you to your other relatives," the goddess responded.

"Wha-?"

And Bam! I wake up surrounded by wolves with no memory but who I am, Percseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

A mixture of mumbling and howls filled my ears.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Shhhh … green-eyed one, and rest," someone or something told me.

I awoke again to find a girl feeding me a sweet mixture that looked like pudding but tasted like blue chocolate-chip cookies. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this situation seemed familiar. The girl was interrupted by a few howls from downstairs.

"Yes, Lupa, he's up," she said, "But, I don't think he's well enough for that yet."

"Well enough for what?" I croaked.

"Your test," she said darkly. "Do you know who you are?"

"Yea, I'm Percseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Percseus," she asked

"Percy," I corrected.

"Percy, where's Jason?"

"Who?" I whispered.

"My boy- … I mean friend, Jason Grace."

"I'm sorry, I d-don't know, but where am I?"

"Camp Romano Deminumis."

"How did I get here?"

"Well … there was a huge streak of lightning that lit the sky and we heard Juno say, 'the exchange is complete' then we found you."

"Who's Juno?"

"Juno is the Roman form for Hera, just as we know you as a son of Neptune, not Poseidon."

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Neptune, your sister."

"Now that I thought about it she and I do have similarities. Jet black hair and sea green eyes, but she seemed to have more a warlike quality to her. So as I understand it, I was sent here by Juno as an exchange, but why did I feel that I was in danger there.

"I-I-I shouldn't be here," I stammered.

"_Then where do you belong?" A voice said in my head._

_A pain erupted in my head as I tried to remember. "I don't know," as soon as I said it I realized who I was talking to, a wolf. What had Reyna called her, Loopy … Tula … Lupa? Yea Lupa that's right._

"Lupa," Reyna interrupted, "What are you talking in?"

"English of course," but as soon as I said it I knew it was a lie.

"Well seeing as this one speaks Ancient Greek, I will have to make him a special test," Lupa said.

"What test? What is this test?" I demanded.

"It's how you prove your strength," Reyna said, "Or become Lupa's next meal, it depends on your success, or failure."

"Wonderful," I said.

"And seeing as Lupa 'Will design a special test for you' you'd better get ready," Reyna whispered.

I'm not gonna lie, I was worried. How would I do? I tried to sit up and as I was I noticed a pen in my pocket. "What the?" I uncapped the regular 99 cent pen in my pocket and it immediately grew to a three foot sword.

"What is that?" Reyna asked in surprised!

"A celestial bronze sword," I responded. "Its name is Anakulomus, or Riptide. The current that takes one by surprise."

"How did you know that?" Reyna asked.

"I'm … I'm not sure, I just know."

"Well … let's try to get you up."

As soon as I stood up, my knees buckled and a wave of nausea washed over me. I must've done something that drained me of all my energy. Reyna helped me outside and when I finally made it to the porch I saw a huge grape vineyard, an enormous fighting arena, a sparkling blue lake, and a primeval forest. I was in a loss for words, but somehow this landscape seemed familiar. I felt as if I came from somewhere similar.


	2. Training

**Chapter 2**- Training and Girls

"Welcome to camp," Reyna said.

"Yeah well … is this what a normal camp looks like 'cause I don't know …"

"Oh yeah … I forgot about your amnesia sorry. Well … no not exactly, this is where we demigods train to fight in godly wars and fend off monsters in the real world." Reyna replied.

"Where is this 'camp,'" I said making little air quotes.

"Death Valley, it's not actually deadly, we just started that to keep mortals away, it's just outside San Francisco in the Bay Area."

I felt a surge of electricity in my brain, "Mt. Othrys," I said, "Atlas," and a final blip in my brain, "Annabeth," I said.

"Who's Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know," I really didn't, but I thought she must be important.

"Well, let's go see what you can do with that weird sword of yours," Reyna said, "Come on let's go to the arena."

The arena was huge! According to Reyna Romans are all about their military and conquering lands. Seeing as I knew the Greek terms, not the Roman, I knew this place wasn't right for me.

"Alright, a little duel to see your skills, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I mumbled.

As soon as Reyna swung I knew what to do. Parry, duck, block, swing, thrust, jump, strike. In no time Reyna broke into a sweat, I was perfect though, not even a little tired. I finally made my mistake, Reyna saw her chance and swung and her blade connected with my arm. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Reyna, her blade bounced off my skin without leaving a mark.

"What … how …" Reyna stuttered.

"Ummm … yeah, again … I don't know."

"Well that's … strange."

"Hey! You're not the invulnerable freak here," I complained. I didn't know why I was complaining though; shouldn't I be grateful for my un-harmed arm? I don't know, this didn't feel like a blessing, more like a curse. I rubbed my back, who the heck am I? Arcs of electricity surged through me as I touched a certain spot on the small of my back.

"Percy … have you heard of Achilles?" Reyna asked innocently.

"Ummm … I think he was some Greek warrior who was _almost_ invulnerable."

Yes, ummm, I think you bear his curse; the question is where your 'Achilles heel' is," Reyna said as if my life depended on my knowing.

I was almost positive I knew, I was about to tell Reyna, but a voice whispered in my head 'don't tell anyone Seaweed Brain, it's not safe.' I decided to go with the voice, for some reason it seemed like she- wait she?- was my smart half. "Yea," I lied, "I wonder where it is?"


	3. My Test Begins, in a Flowery Grove

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review please!**

**Artemis1029384756 it means I updated on 2-11-11**

**Thank You twiheartfan1112 I'm updating as fast as possible!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO or THO enough said**

**Chapter 3**- My Test Begins, in a Flowery Grove

After my weird 'invincibility' thing got out, I was getting a lot of stares. I don't know who I am, what I've done, or why I'm here. Right now the only memory I have is something about Mt. Othrys, Atlas, and a girl named Annabeth. If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's I have to find this girl. Maybe she something about me or can help me get my other memories back.

"Percy where are you?" Reyna called.

"Here," I responded. Reyna spotted me and walked over with a bunch of people I've never seen.

"I want you to meet Son of Mars, Bobby, Daughter of Venus, Hazel, Daughter of Mercury, Gwen, and Daughter of Minerva, Dakota," she introduced them one by one all seemed friendly except Dakota, she acted as if I hurt her pride or something.

"So … Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and … Athena … right?" I questioned.

"What's he talking 'bout Rey?" Bobby asked.

"Well … Percy knows the Greek gods, not the Roman gods." Reyna stated.

"Ugh Greeks!" Dakota said, "They were wonderful in the arts, they just had no strength, no military power, no want for conquering."

"Hey! They hosted the gods originally," I protested, "You Romans just copied us and we have military strength we were just not barbarians."

"Okay, jeez," Dakota held up her hands in surrender like she didn't care to waste her precious time with a Greek, "I didn't mean to insult you, gods!"

The way she spoke, her blonde hair and piercing gray eyes, and her attitude reminded me of someone … "Annabeth"

"Percy," Reyna grabbed me as my knees buckled and a wave of nausea rolled over me as a shard of my memory was given back.

"Who's Annabeth," Reyna demanded.

"She's a girl, Daughter of Athena, she comes from where I came from," I told them.

"And where's that?" she asked.

"I … I don't know," I said frustrated that I only got a puzzle piece rather than the whole picture.

"Okay … well let's go Jackson," Reyna said.

"Where?" I questioned.

"To take your test, it's time you see Lupa," she said darkly.

"Alright, where to?"

"The grove, for your first test," Reyna told me.

"Great, let's go," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

I followed Reyna through the woods, until we came to a clearing with Lupa, the wolf waiting there.

"Lupa," Reyna bowed respectfully. I followed her example, not wanting to be eaten by the giant brownish-red wolf goddess in front of me.

"You may leave us now Reyna," Lupa said.

"Reyna gave me an encouraging nod as I silently pleaded to my father, Poseidon … I mean Neptune, to help me.

"Your first test hero, will be a test of strength in a battle, no pupil of mine will show weakness."

Oh, great I thought. The first thing that popped into my head was bulk muscle, something I appear to lack. But then again, I beat Reyna no problem.

"You will be sent into the woods, you must slay three monsters and bring back a trophy from each," Lupa instructed.

"Great," I muttered.

"Go now hero," Lupa said, "You have until sunset." Lupa leapt out of the grove leaving me alone with the flowers. I took that as my signal to start.

**Review Please!**


	4. I Kill Stuff

**Please I need help, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! Your comments and suggestions mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any PJO or THO**

**Chapter 4**- I Kill Stuff

Okay come out come out where ever you are beasties. I walked for about five minuets and nothing. This is weird, and what am I looking for exactly? It was kind-of hard to know when my memory was gone.

All the sudden I heard a rustling coming from my right, okay something huge was definitely approaching. I slowly pulled out riptide when a giant appeared.

He yelled, "Chrysaor crush puny son of sea god."

Well at least I knew Chrysaor not smart. Despite his stupidity he was huge and looked pretty strong.

"Chrysaor kill you, you kill Chrysaor son Geryon."

"Wait you know me?" I asked stunned maybe, as stupid as he was, he could help me get some memories back.

"You kill Geryon at triple G Ranch to save friends … uhhh Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Tyson," the giant bellowed. "Eurytion help too, kill Eurytion too!"

Eurytion, I thought, and Nico, and Grover, Tyson, and of course Annabeth all rung a bell. I was about to figure something out when Chrysaor yelled and attacked me. I swung riptide in an arc and made a huge gash in Chrysaor's arm.

"Argggg!" The giant bellowed.

"Ha-ha," I laughed. I thought I sounded weird, like a crazy, evil monster slayer. Chrysaor had an amazing gold weapon, scary, but amazing. It had a carving of him springing from something's neck, something with weird snake like hair. Medusa, I though.

Chrysaor tried to hit me but I was fast and light on my feet. I saw my chance and stabbed the giant's thigh. A second later there was a poof and Chrysaor was no more, just a pile of yellow, sulfurous smelling dust.

I picked up my trophy, a beautifully crafted club with the medusa and her severed head on it. The word Medusa brought up two names in my head, Grover and Annabeth. Have you ever thought you've known something in its entirety but forget it a second later? Well that is my life right now. I took the club back to the grove, set it down, and set off for my next monster.

I was about 250 feet away from the grove when I heard a roaring of waves. Not to far from where I was there was a vast ocean. I ran forward feeling a connection to the salty, cool, crashing waves. I stepped into the surf and realized I wasn't wet, huh, I thought, that's a nifty trick. As I walked in farther I noticed a shadow moving towards me. A strange man-crab-horse-fish thing approached me with its trident raised high as if preparing to strike.

"For Amphitrite," it yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ugh, you stupid demigod, I'm son of your father and his wife. I'm an Icthyocentaur," it boasted.

"An Icky-centaur?" I laughed

"No, an Icthyocentaur, part fish, part horse, part man, and I have these cool crab horn things." It pointed to the crab claws on its head. "Now enough talk, we fight!" The weird thing tried to attack, but I swung at its face and cut off a horn.

"OW!" It yelled.

One of its mistakes just lead to another and it was soon just some sea silt adrift in the ocean, and I had my trophy, a crab claw horn.

I made my way back to the grove to put my crab-claw horn down. Okay, only one more to go, I thought.

Turns out I didn't even need to leave the grove because my last challenge came to me. I heard a squeal from behind the bushes. A boar with huge golden tusks erupted from the woods into the grove. This'll be easy, I thought. That was my first mistake. Being cocky is _not_ a good trait to have, believe me I learned the hard way.

The boar charged, I tried to dodge it but it tried to run through me. I flipped and landed on my back. That would have really hurt if I wasn't 'invincible'.

A new found rage coursed through my veins. I charged the boar slicing through one of its golden tusks. And with a final swing I turned it into pork chops.

My third 'trophy,' Yea! I was finally done. I picked up my crab-claw horn and club and started off to find Lupa.

I approached the large building I was told Lupa was in. I got lots of strange looks. I expected it because I was carrying my new club, a crab-claw horn, and a golden tusk.

I saw Lupa, as I got closer I bowed, and presented my 'trophies'.

"Well done hero, but you still have another test." Lupa said ominously.

**I did my research and the monsters are based on real Greek mythology. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please make any suggestions on writing or story line!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Old Enemies, New Enemies, and Annabeth

**Sorry I took so long my life has been pretty busy and annoying lately promise to update fast if you ask! And sorry I didn't use the suggestions because I already had chapters 1-7 planned I just didn't type all of them yet and the camp half-blood POV ones will be coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PJO or THoO nor do I wish to because I would screw it up**

**Chapter 5-**Old Enemies, New Enemies, and Annabeth

Oh yay, another test!

"Come, follow," Lupa instructed. She took me to a dead, burned part of the forest and instructed me to sit on a hollowed log.

"Sit and wait for your enemy, when the time comes stay, and hold your ground. No pupil of mine will be ruled by fear," Lupa said.

Lupa left m, alone, sitting on a stupid log. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes emerged from the rubble. He would have been handsome if his image wasn't ruined by a jagged scar running from his right eye to his jaw.

"We meet again Percy," the guy said.

Suddenly my palm hurt, and I noticed a small pierced scar, and wondered if he had something to do with it.

"Luke," I said. I didn't know how I knew his name, I just did.

"You kept your promise but, now a greater danger is growing," Luke told me. His body shuddered and his eyes glowed with a golden hue.

"My mother will destroy you and your little camp too," his voice was like knives. "Her other sons will destroy the gods at their roots."

"Kronos step aside," another voice chimed in.

"Yes mother," Kronos, the used-to-be Luke I guess, said. Kronos skulked back into the shadows. The other being approached. She, I think, was literally Earth. She was made of shifting dirt and with a shiver up my spine I realized she was asleep. Gaea, mother Earth I thought.

"Come and fight, if you dare," Gaea coaxed. "But you wouldn't want me to hurt your girlfriend on her search for you, would you?"

"Who?" I asked stunned.

"Daughter of Athena, Annabeth."

The dirt stirred at Gaea's feet. A picture came through of a beautiful blonde with stunning grey eyes, she was dirty and twigs were caught in her hair. She was sobbing, sitting on a log in front of a fire. 'Where are you Seaweed brain," she mumbled. The girl was holding a picture, a picture of … me!

Part of me thought this is an illusion. Gaea is tricking me. But I knew, I just knew that I love this girl. "Annabeth," I said trying to reach out to her, but the picture disappeared. "Leave her alone," I yelled gritting my teeth.

"Oh, I'll leave her alone, if you listen to me," Gaea said.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I am your mother, your first mother."

"You are not my mother," I spat.

I pulled out riptide and swung at the lady. Now I know what your thinking, swinging a sword at an old sleeping lady? But she was no helpless old women, she radiated pure evil. With that Gaea disappeared into the ground.

Seconds later Lupa ran into find me, sword drawn with my eye brows scrunched together. "Judging by your actions, I would say you have passed," Lupa said. "Come to the house and we will get you situated in your cabin."

She lopped off and I quickly followed not wanting to speak with Gaea the creepy dirt lady again.

**How did you like it? And no Luke is not coming back it was just magic showing Percy's ability to stand up to enemies. Please review thanks! **


	6. Annabeth The Search

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm going to put up an original story so check it out please! And you may not really like this chapter but sorry I sorta lost my muse ugh! But I found a new one so my story should be back on track with the next update. It's still good though so enjoy! Please review I need a boost of confidence! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6- ****Annabeth; The Search**

That stupid Seaweed Brain got himself kidnapped by the worst goddess of all time! "Yea, yea, yea" I guess I should watch what I say because that thunder rumbling in the distance doesn't seem to good because Hera could smite me with her stupid peacock powers, Ooooo I'm so scared.

"Ugh!" These stupid twigs in my hair keep scraping me and the scrape that stupid Hellhound gave me hurts like hell.

"Annabeth, ANNABETH!"

"Huh! What the heck, ugh Leo" I saw the goofy kid's face in a misty cloud. I assumed it must have been important cause everyone knows not to Iris Message me unless someone's dying or they know a way to get Percy back.

"Sorry, but I thought you would like to know the ship is coming along nicely and should be ready in about 4 months."

"Thanks for informing me, Leo" I responded sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

"Jeez someone's cranky" Leo said. I gave him one of my death glares, but I wasn't in the mood so it was lame and not scary at all. "Sorry, but we are working as fast as we can."

"Yea, I know it's just I can't stand it anymore and …"

"It's ok Annabeth, we all get your stress, but if you want some good news …" My face must have been priceless because Leo broke out in laughter.

"Tell me please! Please please!"

"Ok ok hold your horses, Jason is getting some of his memories back, some good others, well … but the good ones, yea, he is remembering more about his camp and it's location and Lupa has been visiting him in his dreams"

"That's good I guess, but it doesn't help if we have no means of getting there"

"Please insert one drachma to continue" I heard Iris say.

"Got to go Annabeth, the ship calls, see you soon."

"Bye Leo" and with that I swiped my hand through the mist and cut the connection.

If the monsters don't kill me stress will, I try to remember the most happy and basic things I can so I won't loose hope.

_I Annabeth Chase will find Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, hero of Olympus and leader of Camp Half-blood. We spent the summer and every second we could with each other in New York. He loves me, he told me so. I love him …_

And with that I lost it. I can't take it anymore even the best moments in my life can't take away the gaping hole of pain in my chest. I will find him, I have too because I don't know how I could survive without him.

All of this moping and emotional mush is too much for me and anger starts to come through. Anger towards Hera for taking my Seaweed Brain from me, the gods for going silent, my mother who is probably jumping for joy at our separation, and myself for not finding him yet.

"UGH WHY IS A DEMIGODS LIFE SO HORRIBLE?" I screamed on the top of my lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy people!**

**I promised myself not to put this on Hiatus, but the preview, if you didn't know, for the Son of Neptune is up! It's only like 15 pages thought grrr! Anyway heehee love the cover … hahaha. I'm putting my story on HIATUS for a while unless I hear otherwise from you guys, because if I really do have people who read this and want me to continue I will. If I hear nothing in a month or two I am abandoning this story. I have one chapter written but I have to type it and another half-typed so if you want me to finish just tell me.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, favorit-ers, alert-ers, and what not –ers. And also I have some readers in some pretty awesome places … like I have people from New Zealand, Lebanon, Norway, Barbados, GREECE 3, ( IM GONA VISIT YALLS HAHA JK BUT IM GOING TO GREECE NEXT YEAR!) Kuwait, Russian Federation, Germany, Hong Kong, Italy, Vietnam, Israel, Singapore, Philippines, India, Australia, UK, Canada, and the U.S. not that's it's awesome. Ugh. **

**See ya later …**

**MAYBE**

**BTW I need a sign off like all yals (hahaha not really a Southerner hahaha)**

**How about …**

**And that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**If you can tell me what that's from you get virtual pancakes! Yummmm!**


End file.
